La palma de tu mano
by AeternaNive
Summary: Tras un encuentro casual, Sousuke decide cumplir la promesa que le hizo años atrás a Gou, y que quedó olvidada con la partida de Rin. ¿Saldrá ella herida o el apuesto chico se encargará de darle el equilibrio necesario para evitarlo? [One-shot]


¡Buenas, bomboncitos! Hoy vengo a dejarles un one-shot SouGou.

He andado por aquí estos días, pero me había olvidado (y esto es importante) de contarles que he decidido ponerme un reto que se llama "30 días, 30 fanfics" (sí, soy bien original para los nombres), que consiste precisamente en publicar un FF diario durante 30 días, sea drabble, continuación de alguno de los que están pendientes o hasta un simple párrafo; la cosa es comprometerme a escribir todos los días, con el objetivo de mejorar algunos detalles de mi redacción que he notado últimamente. Y por supuesto, procuraré estar publicando todo. Espero poder cumplir satisfactoriamente, hoy es el día número 3 del reto, nada más me faltan 27 :D

Sin más aclaraciones, los dejo con la lectura. Disfruten.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Free! Pertenecen a Koji Oji, creador original de la novela. Yo sólo los mangoneo a mi antojo con fines de entretenimiento (?)_

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo nublado y la brisa fresca habían hecho de esa, la tarde ideal para salir a trotar. Acababa de terminar su recorrido y se dirigía de regreso a la academia cuando la vio. Estaba de espalda y el respaldo del banco donde se sentaba cubría la mayor parte de su figura, pero hubiera reconocido esos bonitos cabellos, tan largos y rojos, en cualquier lugar. Se acercó sigiloso, aunque no hizo falta que se esforzara demasiado, porque ella parecía bastante concentrada en algo.

_¿En qué?_

Le bastó usar una sola mano para cubrirle los ojos. Ya no era una niña, como cuando habían perdido contacto años atrás, pero para él seguía siendo tan menuda y frágil como entonces. Se inclinó hasta quedar junto a su oreja, y susurró una palabra, una pequeñita que fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

—_Gou_

Ella sabía quién era incluso antes de escucharlo hablar. Era el único que hacía cosas como cubrirle los ojos por la espalda, y conocía esas manos mejor que las propias.

—Sousuke-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? —le apartó la mano suavemente y lo miró sobre el hombro, con una sonrisa.

—Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo. ¿No deberías estar ayudando a tu equipo a practicar? —él le regresó la sonrisa, rodeando la banca para sentarse a su lado. Tenía el cuello de la playera empapado de sudor y los músculos de sus brazos resaltaban libremente, gracias a los tirantes anchos.

—Decidimos dejar el entrenamiento por este fin de semana. Los chicos necesitan un descanso o estarán agotados antes de empezar las competencias

—Hmmm— a esas alturas, ya sabía lo que Gou estaba viendo antes de su aparición—. Recuerdo que prometí enseñarte a usarla— dijo, con los ojos clavados al frente.

—Y luego onii-chan se marchó, y tú dejaste de visitarnos— terminó la frase. De alguna manera, sus encuentros con Sousuke siempre traían recuerdos de su infancia. Ladeó el rostro, sonriendo al niño que por fin había avanzado un par de metros solo sobre su bicicleta.

—Ah, lo siento por eso— se rascó la nuca, con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento sincero—. Pero, ¿de verdad nunca aprendiste a montar?

—¡Por supuesto que no! — Ella lo miró con una exagerada y fingida indignación—. Porque me prometiste que tú me enseñarías, así que seguí esperándote, negándome a aprender con ayuda de otra persona.

En realidad, esa no había sido la razón principal. Luego de la muerte de su padre y de la partida de Rin a Australia, aprender algo así simplemente había quedado fuera de sus prioridades, en una lista de cosas que con la continua postergación, había terminado abandonada. Pero aún pensaba de vez en cuando que sería lindo poder salir a pasear de esa forma, tal vez con su pareja, algún día.

—En ese caso no hay más que hacer— golpeó las palmas sobre la banca, produciendo un ruido hueco que hizo a la pelirroja dar un respingo. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, con una amplia sonrisa—. Vamos.

—¿Qué? —pestañeó un par de veces, con la pregunta escrita en el rostro.

—Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Cumpliré mi promesa ahora mismo.

—¿Quieres decir… —alternó un par de miradas entre el niño de la bicicleta roja y él.

—Vamos— la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella con suavidad, hasta hacerla ponerse de pie. La llevó así, sin soltarla, todo el camino hasta Samezuka.

_Tan pequeña._

Esa pequeña y delgada mano cabía perfectamente en la palma de él. Se detuvieron en uno de los patios traseros, donde varias bicicletas con el logo de la academia estaban formadas en una larga hilera. Sousuke la soltó y sacó una de las más pequeñas, a fin de que le resultara más fácil adaptarse a ella.

—Muy bien, ahora sube— le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara.

—No tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa— puso una mano junto a la de ella y la rodeó con la otra, dándole más firmeza al vehículo; en esa posición, sus labios quedaron muy cerca de la oreja de Gou. Ella se estremeció ligeramente. Él se acercó hasta rozarla y susurró sus siguientes palabras—. No voy a dejar que te lastimes.

—No es la bicicleta la única cosa que me pone así— susurró ella y apretó los labios inmediatamente después. Él sonrió. No tuvo que verlo, pudo sentirlo sobre su piel.

—Yo tampoco estoy hablando sólo de la bicicleta.

—¿Qué…—puso los ojos como platos, pero no tuvo tiempo de ordenar el resto de sus palabras, porque él comenzó a impulsarla hacia delante, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco.

—Los pies sobre los pedales, o no podrás mantener el equilibrio— sugirió, aunque había cierto tono de mandato en su voz.

—A-ah— la chica asintió, apoyando los pies como le dijo, aunque con algo de dificultad. En ese momento hasta pensar le suponía una dificultad.

La llevó un rato de esa forma, dándole instrucciones sobre los giros, los frenos y la adecuada postura del cuerpo para mantener el mejor balance. Ya que era fin de semana, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían viajado a casa, así que estaban prácticamente solos en el inmenso patio, excepto algunos solitarios que no parecían darles demasiada importancia al caminar por ahí. Finalmente, cuando creyó que ella había ganado la suficiente confianza y práctica, liberó el agarre de una mano, luego de la otra y la dejó avanzar sola.

Gou rió bajito, igual que un niño que por fin ha logrado lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento: montar en bicicleta sin ayuda. Y le había llevado tan solo una tarde. Pero las cosas suelen parecer más sencillas de lo que en realidad son, y el vehículo volcó al pasar sobre una gran piedra en el camino, dejando a la chica en el piso, con un gran raspón en la rodilla y otro en la palma de la mano.

—Aich— se miró la mano con un gesto de dolor. Estaba sentada, con la rodilla herida flexionada.

Sousuke se apresuró a llegar a su lado, poniéndose en cuclillas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con expresión seria. Ella asintió, dado que las suyas no eran heridas mortales—. Vamos, te curaré eso y luego te llevaré por un helado.

Hizo un pucherito. Recordaba que, cuando eran niños, solía caerse muy a menudo y, cuando eso sucedía y terminaba llorando, su hermano y Sousuke le compraban un helado para calmarla.

—No tienes que hacer eso— desvió la mirada, con un suave rubor en las mejillas—. Sigues tratándome como si fuera una pequeña.

Como estaba tan ocupada tratando de hacerse la chica grande, no vio las intenciones de él, que se inclinó para besar la abrasión en su rodilla. Dos veces. Gou volvió el rostro hacia él, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con sus ojos, demandantes y feroces.

—¿Quién dice que lo hago? — sin dejar de mirarla, le sujetó la mano con cuidado y la llevó hasta sus labios, besando gentilmente la herida, como había hecho antes con la otra—. Sólo me aseguro de que no te lastimes—. Así que…

_Oh, bueno. _No era una pequeña, pero no sólo a los niños les gusta el helado, ¿verdad?

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios por aquí para saber si les gustó.

Larga vida a los lectores.

¡Nos leemos muy pronto!


End file.
